Smile
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: The life of the Phantomhive Earl. Takes place during season 1. Some OOC in later chapters.. maybe some fluff between Sebastian and Ciel later on... hope you like it


His eyes saw the gleam of the knife as it raised once again; sharp to the point, the fine metal was stained with the already drying blood of the young Phantomhive. It sliced once again, straight into his chest; close enough to his slow beating heart.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk, His calculations were a bit off. He had thought that they were going to let him slowly bleed to death. _Perhaps they are becoming impatient_, he thought bitterly.

"Apologize." The man that had held the knife ordered. He wore a white mask that matched the white robe he wore. A red symbol on the back that matched the same as the brand on Ciel's side. Each cult member looked similar with them on.

"Apologize for what?" Ciel's voice came out hoarse, but strong.

"For being unclean in God's eyes. You are an imperfection in his perfect world." Came the gruff answer. The younger flinched. That word always bothered him: _Unclean._

Weeks he had been relying on God to save him and the other children, kidnapped by the cult, to come to their rescue. There was no answer each time. Each tear he shed, each prayer was for the 'Man upstairs'; but it was wasted.

So as he waited for death to consume him in an eternal sleep, all the boy could think of was his wasted pleas and wishes for his parents and God, a saviour, to come for him. No one came, just like they never did.

'_Never have I felt so humiliated. They're all laughing at me as if I'm a joke. I'll tell you sir, Ciel Phantomhive is no joke! I refuse to be a mockery, refuse to die here! God has forsaken me and in return I shall forsaken him. For now on, I know of no God.' _

Ciel thought this angrily, his eyes were closed trying to block out the pain that ebbed at his nerves.

Then a darkness swarmed around him, locking everything out.

This was death.

It was warm and sticky and there were waves of it, washing over Ciel like pain. It had no air to breathe, no words to speak. It was a choking in his throat.

Then he felt something soft brush his skin. It felt like a feather. Ciel opened his eyes and saw black feathers fall around him.

A crow perched on a branch looked at him with beady eyes.

_"So your awake?" _

Ciel looked around where he was. Black feathers fell in the space they were in. The 'they' consisting of Ciel and the somehow talking raven.

The young Phantomhive looked at his body, that glowed a pale light in the dark space. He felt air hit his back and realized that he was levitating. His lower half being covered in a red blanket. The boy felt helpless being in the situation, if he moved he would probably fall so he stayed still.

"Of course I'm awake, but its surprising to see that I am still alive."

The crow cocked his head in amusement from Ciel's sneer reply.

_"I have heard you call for me." _

"Call for a raven like you? I have called for no one, except for the ignorant unknown."

_"You have a wish that you want granted. A deep desire." _

"Ah. That wish will only help me move further in this game of life."

_"Game of life?" _The raven asked in interest.

"Life is like a game. Humans always moving back and forth, trying to defeat one another. Always searching for the perfect chance to get a checkmate. I will become the king and the others would be useful pawns."

_"Humans are strange creatures."_

"And your a talking crow."

_"Ahh touché. But I'm a raven, child. And I'm also a demon.."_

"Tch." He scowled at being called a child, but the demon part perked Ciel's interest.

"A demon, eh? Would you be interested in a contract?"

_"That is why I am here. Name your wish."_

"I want you to find the people who did this to me and destroy every one of them. I want you to humiliate them the way they did to me. Accomplish this and you could have what ever you want from me." The young lad said with dignity.

_"Your soul." _The raven said simply.

"My soul?" Ciel thought it was reasonable for the terms, but why?

_"Your soul is the most rarest and the most tempting. It is clouded by a darkness of past suffering, yet is the most purest and innocent as that of a young child. Of course in which you are." _

"I shall not be treated as a child by the likes of you. Once I become your master you must treat me as a respected noble that I am."

_"That would be no problem, young master." _The black bird said with mock respect. _"You must know that once you agree to a contract with me then you will never be able to reach the Gates of Heaven. Once your soul is mine, you die and you will be cast off into eternal darkness."_

"I understand. I have forsaken the Lord like he has forsaken me. I am ready to face the consequences once this is all over." Ciel said and then the raven chuckled, amused.

_"You are very proud. Be careful of the sin, my lord. Before I make this contract, you must give me a new name." _

Ciel thought for a moment and then a name from his long ago memory of forgotten happiness crossed his mind.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. That shall be your new name."

_"And why Sebastian?" _The raven cocked his head to the side with curiousity.

"I had a dog named Sebastian once. But that was long ago." The bird muttered something that Ciel barely heard. Becoming impatient Ciel said loud enough for the empty darkness around them could hear, "Are you going to make the bloody contract or not?"

_"My, my. Such an impatient young master. Very well. Until your shining crown has rusted and all turns their back on you. Until you fall from your throne and your kingdom shatters. I will be there to serve, until the very end. The very end where the king is only defeated by a checkmate."_

The raven- Sebastian spoke with a million voices and the darkness started to blur with crimson and the loud silence drew in a crowd of screams.

Ciel's right eye started to burn with a white-hot sear. The pain throbbing to until he could see stars in the blood shed.

The next thing he knew, Ciel Phantomhive woke up.

_Hey I wanted to try a writing a fanfic that you guys would enjoy… I decided to end on a cliffhanger for now and wait what you guys think… so how was I so far? Please be honest and review…_

_~Nero-Chan_


End file.
